


Stuck In Detention

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: In this Highschool AU, Jasmine Winters is stuck in detention with her students and chooses how they get punished.





	1. Chapter 1

Being a highschool teacher, Jasmine was used to students misbehaving and being stuck having to watch them in detention after school. But one student in particular, who only answered to the name Bullet, had been in her room for detention every day after school since the first day. It was infuriating to lose her afternoons because of a bratty girl with white hair that refused to wear a proper uniform, always never wearing her skirt and wearing a pay of blue jean shorts instead. If they could be called that with how short they are. However, the blue-eyed teacher was almost smart and cunning enough to know how to turn most bad situations into good ones when presented a chance. With her recent visit to a student’s home, she had the courage to do something no teacher ever should with those she keeps in class.

 

“Bullet.” The woman’s voice was cold and clear, unusual intention in her tone as she rose from her desk in the front of the room and approached the dark-skinned student. “You’re in here each and every day, taking up not only my free time but your own. And you don’t even do anything while you’re in here.” Adjusting her glasses, the blue-eyed woman made sure to keep eye contact with the younger woman.

  
“Yeah. What’s your point? Want me to do my schoolwork while I’m being watched over some bitch for a few hours? Sorry, but I’m not about to-” The amber-eyed girl gasped and fell silent when her teacher smacked her, her cheek quickly starting to turn red. “What the fuck is wrong with you? What kind of teacher hits her-”   
  
“The kind that’s sick of your shit.” Jasmine quickly interrupted the young woman by yanking her out of her seat in the room, pushing her onto her knees in the middle of the room. It was a good thing the two were alone or someone would be calling abuse for that. “So, I’m going to offer you a deal that’s going to benefit both of us, understand?”   
  
The student’s eyes narrowed as she met her teacher’s blue eyes, wondering exactly what was going to happen from this. “What deal is that? And what are you going to do to make it benefit me? Keep me out of detention?”   
  
“Exactly. All I want you to do… Is relieve some of this stress that you’ve given me since classes have started.” Without any warning or concern that Bullet would get up and run, Jasmine hiked up her skirt and shifted her panties to the side, showing her student her wet slit. “All you have to do is eat and make me enjoy it. Sound easy enough?”   
  
Right away, all kinds of alarms went off in the student’s head, her amber eyes shifting from her teacher’s very clear and obvious invite to Jasmine’s face. Taking a deep breath, Bullet nodded and pushed forward, dragging her tongue along her teacher’s slit and earning a sharp and happy moan as a result. A great start for someone who’s never done something like this before, but there was no reason for the white-haired woman to ever know that Bullet was a virgin in almost every sense of the word. Besides, without saying anything, the young troublemaker actually enjoyed the taste of the older woman’s juices on her tongue.

 

Of course, Jasmine was quickly enjoying just how cooperative her student was being, pleasure immediately starting to course through her body as she received a sloppy but steady treatment. It wasn’t much worse than she was expecting from a student in highschool, but it certainly enough to at least start her off with wanting more from her. “See? This is much better than just sitting around at a desk for three hours after school, isn’t it?~” The white-haired woman didn’t hesitate to run her hand through the young girl’s hair, happily pulling her closer and forcing the girl’s tongue inside of herself. It had been a long time since anyone was exactly enthusiastic about being forced to their knees by a dark-skinned English teacher, but it was a good sign that Bullet was doing her best to make the best out of this.

 

However, being as inexperienced as she was, the white-haired student was quick to notice that the moans she was causing to leave her teacher were steadily starting to die down. The sound of the room slowly falling silent caused a deep blush to come to the girl’s cheeks, a soft whine leaving her as the grip on the back of her head only got tighter before she was suddenly yanked from the wet cunt. “H-Huh…?”

 

“I know you’re a student, but by the time I was your age, I was eating a certain pussy like it was breakfast. I expected you of all of my students to know just what to do when eating someone out.” Jasmine narrowed her eyes as she looked at her student through her glasses, noticing the blush on her cheeks and realizing almost right away why the oral treatment was as unsatisfying as it was. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Watching Bullet slowly nod in response to the question forced a heavy and disappointed sigh to leave the teacher’s lips. “And here I thought you seniors would be having sex almost every weekend. Maybe that’s just everyone else since they fucking get to go home after class!”

 

The young student slowly shrunk into her shoulders, convinced that this deal between them wasn’t going to happen anymore because of her weak performance. “Ms. Winters…. It’s not like I’d actually date anyone here in this school anyway. No one’s worth my time.” Bullet swallowed down her pride as she tried to rise to her feet, wanting to look the other woman in the face and see if their deal would still stay. “Look, if there’s something else you want, I can give it to you. I just… I’m not good at stuff like that….”   
  
“Clearly, but you’re going to be when I’m done with you.” Letting go of her student’s head, Jasmine walked to her desk and sat on the edge of it, a soft smile on her lips. “Come. I’m going to show you just what to do to please a woman. Maybe when I’m done with you, I’ll give you another shot and see if your worth making this deal for.”

 

The student took a deep breath but nodded, slowly making her way to the teacher’s desk and stopping just a single step away from Jasmine. “Okay. What would you like me to do? I don’t think just talking me through what to do is going to make it better for you in one day… As annoyed as I am to say-” Bullet gasped quietly as she felt her teacher’s hand latch to the back of her head, pulling her close enough for their lips to meet without a single shred of concern or shame from Ms. Winters, causing the blush on the dark-skinned student’s cheeks to get even darker than before. After a moment or two, when their lips finally parted, the amber-eyed student found herself quickly spinning in place until her back was pressed against her teacher’s soft chest. “M-Ms. Winters….?”

 

“Shut up. When we’re alone, you’ll be calling me Jasmine.” With a bright smile on her face, the blue-eyed teacher sank her teeth into the young girl’s neck, slipping her hand into the fabric the girl called shorts when she came to school. “I can’t believe you try to pass these off as shorts… It’s like you’re wearing blue floss for your ass. Maybe a thong would be more appropriate for an ass like yours…” Of course, that didn’t stop Jasmine from pushing one hand into Bullet’s underwear and bringing the other to the student’s chest, gently squeezing and kneading one of the soft mounds right then and there.

 

Fortunately, Bullet was very receptive of the pleasure that suddenly coursed through her, gasps and moans leaving her with each passing second as her English teacher of all people was playing with her body. Soft kisses on her neck, a single finger pushing inside of her wet cunt, and a firm grip on her large breasts all at the same time. If it wasn’t for the fact that the two were still on school campus and could easily be seen if someone stepped into the room, the dark-skinned student felt she might have actually asked for more. “W-What… Are you going…. To do…?” The finger inside of her immediately started pumping back and forth into and out of her tight cunt, her gasps slowly becoming just hot and heavy breaths as she spoke.

 

Jasmine listened as her student spoke with heavy and blissful breaths, the pleasure clearly already starting to get to her. “Isn’t it obvious? Or are you really just that inexperienced? I’m going to make you cum right here in my classroom. And when I do, I’ll decide if that deal I mentioned earlier is still going to happen.” With a bright and lustful smile on her face, the white-haired teacher didn’t hesitate before pumping her finger in and out of her student’s cunt even faster, earning a rather quiet but lustful moan from Bullet. Slipping a second finger into the virgin’s tight cunt, the blue-eyed woman relished in the blissful gasp that left the dark-skinned student because of it. The teacher licked her lips as she pumped her fingers in opposite but rhythmic speeds, feeling the amber-eyed girl’s inner walls clench down around her fingers.

 

It felt far better than she could’ve ever imagined, having someone else’s fingers buried deep into her cunt to get her off. The troublemaker of a student was loving every second of this, reaching an arm back and wrapping it around her teacher’s neck. “J-Jasmine…. Don’t stop…” Of course, Bullet was quickly met with her breast being squeezed and her nipple being pinched and lightly tugged on, making her gasp and write in place from the ecstasy that sparked through her. This was her first time doing anything like this with another person and she couldn’t have been happier that it was Ms. Winters that she was doing it with, a loud gasp leaving her when the white-haired teacher sank her teeth into the dark-skinned student’s neck yet again.

 

The fact that she was so easily able to manipulate and dominate one of her students like this felt like a miracle to Jasmine as she started moving her fingers at the same pace inside of Bullet, enjoying the sound of the girl almost screaming in pleasure as she slowly started to press her thumb against the student’s clit. “You say that like I had planned to. Or like you have any say in the matter. You’re one of the most troublemaking students I’ve ever had to deal with. I’m not letting you off that easily.~” With a soft chuckle, the blue-eyed teacher brought the hand that was on her student’s chest to her chin, turning her head to the side and stealing and deep and passionate kiss from the girl’s lips.

 

In an instant, Bullet was bucking her hips against her teacher’s hand, pressing as firmly against Jasmine’s lip as she could, wanting more and more of this feeling without having to wait for it. However, that only caused the two fingers that were buried inside of her to stop moving, the white-haired teacher’s tongue pushing it’s way past her lips in the same moment and leaving her a bit dazed and dizzy. When a third finger pushed its way into her tight cunt, the dark-skinned student couldn’t help but pull away from the teacher’s lips and moan quietly against them, the pleasure already getting to be too much for someone as inexperienced as she was. “Jasmine… I think… I think I’m gonna cum…”

 

“Go right ahead. Cum on my fingers and show me just how worthless this time in detention with you has been.~” Jasmine dragged her tongue along her student’s neck with a smile on her face, wanting to send the girl over the edge as quickly as possible now that she knew it was going to happen. “But I’ll have to make a new deal with you if you do cum, Bullet. One that you might not like.~” Of course, the white-haired teacher only smiled and pulled back slightly as the dark-skinned student came right then and there, no restraint of shame when her orgasm hit. A soft chuckle left the teacher’s lips as she slowly pulled her fingers out from her student’s soaked cunt, bringing one to her lips and licking it clean where the amber-eyed girl could see. “Get on your knees.”

 

Before Bullet even had time to properly process what she heard with her lust-addled and orgasm-riddled mind, she found herself on her knees in front of her teacher, once again in the same position this all started in. She wanted to open her mouth to speak, to ask just what was going on, but all that came out was a soft whine when she noticed Jasmine’s arousal-soaked fingers were hanging in her face. “Am I…?”

 

“You’re going to clean my fingers. Simple as that.” With a devious smile on her face, Jasmine pushed one of her fingers into the dark-skinned student’s mouth, stifling a laugh as the girl actually started to lick it clean. “So, I’ll make you a new deal, Bullet. For every week you stay out of trouble, I’ll come visit your home and we can do this again. Just once a week.” The blue-eyed woman watched her student nod to the offer, licking her lips as another thought popped into mind. “Though… that means you won’t be in detention to play with anymore. If you manage to send anyone else to detention, no matter how much of a good or bad student they are, I’ll reward you for it after I’m done with them. Sound fair to you?”

 

Bullet’s eyes went wide as the first finger suddenly yanked out of her mouth, leaving her to stare at the woman with a questioning look. “You want me to get other students in trouble so you can fuck them in here? And I’ll get rewarded for it? But you’ll also fuck me if I behave for a week at a time?”   
  
“Basically, yes.” Jasmine smiled as she kept her second finger in the amber-eyed girl’s face. “So, do we have a deal? Or is this going to be the last time you ever feel another person’s touch like this?” Waving her finger back and forth, the white-haired teacher smiled and gently pressed it against her student’s lower lip. “If you want it, clean my finger. If you don’t, get up and leave.”

 

It was a hard thing to argue with. Getting to be fucked by your teacher once a week while staying out of trouble, and making her happy and a bit more stress free by sending other students into detention for her. A soft smile came to Bullet’s lips as she wrapped them around that lone finger, taking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it to get it clean for Jasmine. After a moment, when the fingers pulled out of her mouth, the amber-eyed girl nodded and stayed on her knees. “I’ll behave… But if you break the deal, I’ll out you for what you did today and get you fired.”   
  
“Get me fired? Bullet, you really do have a simple mind, don’t you? Who’s going to believe a troublemaking student like yourself who has been in detention every single day since school started? I’ll keep good on my portion of our deal, but this isn’t about you. This is more about me getting to relieve some of the stress that you’ve caused me since you got to my class.” Jasmine smiled as she walked behind her desk and sat back down in her chair, the bell ringing the moment her rear end hit the seat. “You’re free to leave now. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out and have a safe trip home.~”

 

Not knowing how to respond to that sudden drop of knowledge, all Bullet could do was rise to her feet and make her way toward the door, a heavy sigh leaving her as she stopped at the doorway and looked back to get a final glance at the woman who was holding all the card between them. “Just promise me that you’ll keep good on the deal.”   
  
With a slightly disappointed sigh, the white-haired teacher got out of her desk and made her way to her student’s side, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into a loving and passionate kiss. One that wasn’t fueled on lust or desire, but genuine emotion for the student. “I promise to hold up my end of the deal. You just need to hold up yours. So I expect you on your best behavior tomorrow.” That was all it took to bring a smile to Bullet’s lips and a soft blush to her cheeks, making Jasmine smile as well, slapping the girl on the ass and gesturing to the hall. “Now get going before another staff member shows up and questions what’s going on.”   
  
Jasmine watched with a smile as her student strutted her stuff down the hallway, a clear sense of confidence in her now that wasn’t there before she came to detention. “I wonder who she’ll try to send in here. There’s plenty of students for her to pick from. But, I guess I’ll just have to wait and see. In the meantime…” The teacher smiled and locked the door to her classroom, heading down the opposite hall and toward her car. “I have a bar to visit and a brother to see.~” A soft squeal of joy left the woman as she thought about just what kind of drink she’d get from him.


	2. Mai Natsume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine has a new student in her classroom for detention, and she plans to show Mai just what it’s like to be in control during sex.

Walking into her classroom after a long day on the job, Jasmine was surprised to see that Bullet wasn’t sitting at a desk in the back of the room. It had been a week since the white-haired teacher had seen Bullet step into her classroom, but the one student could see sitting in her room with a blush on her face was Mai Natsume, the blue-haired girl rumored to be one of the most popular on campus. “Mai? I didn’t think you’d ever be in detention like this. But that’s what happens when you get caught passing notes about how… What was it? How you want to fuck your friends Noel and Tsubaki like they’re just toys for you?~” The teacher licked her lips as she closed the door behind herself, locking it and making her way over to the red-eyed girl who’s blush was only getting worse by the second. “I’m curious. Just how did you plan to fuck them? Was it going to be right here on campus? Or were you at least going to be decent enough to do it at home?”   
  
The young student looked up to her teacher and almost growled at the mocking that she was listening to, not enjoying the way that Jasmine found it so easy to pick on her. “Just because you’re a teacher doesn’t mean you can talk to me like this, you know. You could get in even more trouble than me for what you did to Bullet!”   
  
“What I did to Bullet?” Jasmine playfully sat down on the young girl’s desk and smiled as she crossed her legs. “I didn’t do anything more than teach that troublemaker her place. I also made her a deal, but that was just to keep her in line. Having someone follow your orders always works better when they have some incentive, you know.” The white-haired teacher got off of the blue-haired girl’s desk and smiled, squatting down in front of her. “And I’ll make you a deal, Mai. Show me just how you planned to fuck your friends, and you can leave early and go do just that. I think you of all people know how to behave, or at least how to not get caught, so there isn’t a real reason for you to be here.”

 

Mai’s eyes narrowed as she listened to her teacher’s proposal, wanting to get out of here and go enjoy her afternoon with Noel and Tsubaki, but knowing it wasn’t going to happen if she had to stick around for the entire three-hour detention time. “Fine. If it gets me to see my friends faster, then I’ll do it.” Taking a deep breath, the blue-haired girl spread her legs, revealing her impressively long cock already straining against her underwear. “This uniform is too tight as is, so it’s hard to hide this thing sometimes…”   
  
“Well, with how big it is, I can understand why.~” The blue-eyed teacher licked her lips as she reached forward, pulling the student’s panties down to her knees and gasping as the cock gently slapped against her cheek and rested on her glasses, leaving her with nothing but a full view of the thick cock that she was about to get a taste of. “I never once thought that any of your students would have a cock like this, but I can’t deny being glad that you’re the one who is, Mai.~” Flicking her tongue out and dragging it along the underside of the blue-haired girl’s shaft, Jasmine easily earned a quiet moan from the girl.

 

On the other hand, the blush on the blue-haired girl’s cheeks only worsened as her shaft was teased and toyed with by her teacher, a quiet moan leaving her when Jasmine started to drag her tongue from the base to the tip along the underside. A soft gasp left Mai at the feeling of her teacher’s soft lips placing a kiss on the tip of her dick, causing her to run her hands through the woman’s white and black-streaked hair. “I-I thought I was supposed to be showing you how I was going to fuck my friends…?”   
  
Jasmine simply tilted her head upward and smiled as she looked into the student’s eyes. “Maybe so, but you haven’t taken charge yet. Maybe your friends are just more submissive than you are and you haven’t been dominated yet.~” The teacher swirled her tongue around the tip of her student's cock, purposefully drooling on it and coating it in her saliva before pushing forward and parting her lips around the impressive shaft. In the next moment, the white-haired woman began bobbing her head up and down the blue-haired girl’s member, slowly getting lower and lower and engulfing more and more of the thick cock into her mouth. After only a moment or two, the older woman was already at the base of her student’s cock, coiling her tongue around what she could of the length while keeping her nose firmly pressed against Mai’s pelvis.

 

“W-What do… You mean…?” With her head tilted back in pleasure, it was hard for Mai to deny that letting her teacher take charge of the situation actually felt good, like it would be nice to let someone take control of her while they were having fun. However, because she had to ask, it caused the pleasure to vanish for a moment as Jasmine made her way back up and off of the cock, placing yet another kiss on the tip of it. “W-Why did you stop?!”   
  
“Because you asked a question and because you’re going to be a good girl and lay down on the floor.~” Jasmine couldn’t help but smile and lick her lips as she watched Mai do exactly as she was told, enjoying the view of young girl’s cock standing tall just for her. When she was finally on her back, the white-haired teacher kept her smile and slowly crawled over the red-eyed girl’s body, placing a hand on the left side of her head while her right hand made its way down her body to her skirt. “To answer your question, Mai… What I mean is, have you ever had someone in control of you during sex? Has anyone ever been in charge of what happens between you? Or have you been the only one to ever be in charge of your friends whenever you three have you fun?~” Moving her underwear to the side, the blue-eyed woman didn’t hesitate to drop down and impale herself on the impressive shaft, throwing her head back and shamelessly moaning in sheer ecstasy.

 

The feeling of her teacher’s tight pussy wrapping around every inch of her cock in an instant made the blue-haired girl dizzy, a quiet and genuine moan leaving her lips as she rested on the floor, reaching forward and placing her hands on the other woman’s hips. For a moment, and just a moment, the question of who has been in charge didn’t matter to her. All that did matter was the feeling of Jasmine’s cunt trying to milk her shaft without either of them having moved just yet. However, when her lips were captured in a hot and heavy kiss by the same woman, it suddenly didn’t matter at all. Even as her teacher lifted Mai’s uniform over her breasts to expose the massive mounds, she didn’t hesitate or even resist.

 

Both of the women knew that Jasmine was in charge, and neither one of them would’ve had it any other way. The white-haired teacher was quick to break the kiss and wrap her lips around the student’s soft mounds, started to slowly bounce herself up and down Mai’s shaft. “As your teacher, let me be honest with you, Mai… Your tits… Have become the recent talk amongst the staff, lately… And I damn well better be the only one of us to get a taste of them.” There was a sense of dominance and greed in the blue-eyed woman’s voice as she sank her teeth down into the soft flesh on the blue-haired girl’s cleavage, earning a loud and pleasant yelp from her.

 

The two slowly began moving in tandem with the teacher setting the pace and Mai following suit, loving just where this was going and how wonderful it felt to have someone else in charge during sex. Even when nothing but moans were leaving the young girl’s lips, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that her teacher was right in doing this. Something told her that she needed to give either Noel or Tsubaki a chance to take control of her when they have fun. However, with the feeling of Jasmine slapping the breast that her mouth wasn’t attached to, another shameless and needy moan left the girl, making her writhe in place as her hips continued to move with her teacher’s.

 

Pulling away from the young girl’s breasts, Jasmine was quick to look into Mai’s eyes and catch her lips in another passionate kiss. This time, pushing her tongue past her student’s lips and exploring what she could of the student’s mouth, picking up the pace of her own hips in the meantime. This wasn’t just to show Mai who was in charge, but to bring herself some stress relief as well. Luckily, the faster she moved, the faster that pleasure built up inside of her, causing the white-haired teacher to moan against the blue-haired girl’s lips as they shared kiss after kiss after kiss.

 

After a moment or two, when the kiss was finally broken between the, Mai could feel her impending climax, her cock throbbing inside of her teacher’s tight cunt the longer this went on. “M-Miss Winters… I’m gonna…”   
  
“Go ahead, Mi! Go ahead and cum! But it won’t be inside of my cunt.~” Catching her lower lip between her teeth, Jasmine quickly pulled herself off of Mai’s lap and buried two fingers into her snatch to try and stop the feeling of emptiness. The white-haired teacher quickly wrapped her lips around her student’s shaft and bobbed her head up and down her length once again. In a matter of moments, rope after rope of cum flooded into her mouth and coated her tastebuds, leaving her to moan as she fingered herself. Swallowing down every drop of cum that entered her mouth to make room for more, the blue-eyed woman pushed herself over the edge of her own orgasm in the process, screaming in muffled bliss around the member as the cum finally stopped flowing past her lips.

 

Mai watched with a lustful daze as her teacher pulled off of her cock with a sultry smile, gasping as the woman opened her mouth to show a mouthful of cum. “M-Miss…” Before she could even finish her thought, the blue-haired girl got a front-row view of her white-haired teacher closing her mouth and gulping one more time. When Jasmine opened her mouth, all of the cum was gone and it made the red-eyed girl shudder in joy at the sight. “God damn…”  Reaching forward, the blue-haired girl tried to pull her teacher into another kiss, moaning quietly at the feeling of their lips pressing together and the taste of her own cum finding its way into her mouth. “That… Was incredible, Miss Winters…”   
  
“Please, call me Jasmine when we’re alone. I don’t like being too formal. Besides… You gave me quite a delicious treat.~” Rising to her feet after her kiss with her student, Jasmine adjusted herself and her clothing, a smile on her face as she went back toward her desk. “Though, that means you’re now free to leave, Mai. Go fuck your friends and see which one loves being in control more. Oh, and be sure to behave so you don’t have to come in here again. I’d hate to have to punish you another time.” The older woman chuckled and watched as her student quickly fixed her clothing before rushing out of the doorway. “Wonder who’s next.~”


End file.
